warhammer40kpediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Terra
thumb|350px|Terra oraz Luna w 41Milenium Terra zwana także "Świętą Terrą" lub według najstarszych zapisów "Ziemią" jest stolicą Imperium a także domem ludzkości jak i Imperatora. Jest to najświętsze i najbardziej czczone miejsce ze wszystkich światów , które tworzą Imperium. Codziennie miliony pielgrzymów przybywają , aby zobaczyć wzniesione tam ogromne budowle. Terra to "Planeta-Świątynia" poświęcona Cesarzowi ludzkości. Przed Wielką Krucjatą na planecie trwały bardzo długie wojny domowe, które ustały gdy Imperator zjednoczył wszystkie frakcje pod swoim przewodnictwem. Terra to największa planeta z rodzaju światów-uli a jej populacja jest liczona w setkach miliardów. Ludność Terry podzielona jest na tak zwaną szlachtę , klasę wyższą i klasę niższą. Wyższa klasa składa się z sług Eklezjarchatu , biurokratów , uczonych w piśmie oraz oficerów wojskowych. Niższe klasy to w większości żyjący w ubóstwie niewolnicy , którzy pracują w różnych Manufaktoriach napędzając serce imperium. Terra ma jeden księżyc: Lunę, która jest bardzo zaludniona. Historia thumb|350px|Orbita TerryWiek Ziemi (Age of Terra) zwany również Wiekiem Postępu (Age of Progress) jest nazwą daną przez imperialnych badaczy określający czas od zarania ludzkości aż do zjednoczonej między gwiezdnej cywilizacji w 15 tysiącleciu. Jako najstarsze miasta jakie zachowały się w zapisach jest Nova Yurk oraz Atlantis. Jedyne z frakcji jakie zachowały się w imperialnych zapiskach z żyjących na starej ziemi to Germania, Britania, Mericia oraz Bannia. Podobno były potężne i rywalizowały ze sobą cały czas kiedy to ludzkość stawiała pierwsze kroki w kierunku gwiazd. Przez następne 10.000 lat w epoce zwanej Mrocznym Wiekiem Technologi (Dark Age of Technology) Terra służyła ludziom jako stolica cywilizacji między gwiezdnej. Okres ten był złotym wiekiem w dziedzinie nauki kiedy to wiele cudów technologicznych takich jak inteligentni ludzie z żelaza zostało wprowadzonych w życie . Ludzie stworzyli podróże między gwiezdne (Warp-Drive) a następnie w niewiarygodnym tempie rozprzestrzenili się po galaktyce kolonizując wiele nowych planet oraz uzyskując kontakt z Eldarami oraz orkami. Okres ten był prawdziwym horrorem z tego powodu , że ludzie z żelaza zbuntowali się przeciwko swoim ludzkim właścicielom a także dlatego , że ludzie odkrywali w sobie moce psychiczne lecz nie byli na to przygotowani przez co wiele okropności osnowy spadło na niczego nie spodziewających się obywateli. Zginęły wtedy setki milionów ludzi. Gwoździem do trumny był bóg chaosu Slanesh , który dojrzewał w siedzibie innych bogów:Immaterium. Wywołał on burze spaczniowe w całej galaktyce co zniszczyło podróże między gwiezdne oraz komunikacje. Odizolowane od siebie planety utraciły swoją świetność a sama Terra została pochłonięta przez wojny techno-barbarzyńców , które rozpoczęły się w 27 milenium. To doprowadziło do użycia broni biologicznych, chemicznych oraz jądrowych na powierzchni planety przez co zginęły miliardy ludzi i na zawsze zmieniło krajobraz ziemi. Planeta już nigdy nie miała wyglądać tak jak wcześniej. Dopiero z końcem walk w 30 tysiącleciu po narodzeniu Slanesha i upadku Eldarów Terra już całkowicie należała do ludzi a Imperator "wyłonił się z ciemności" , aby rozpocząć wielką wojnę oraz złączyć wszystkich ludzi pod swoimi rządami i ustanowić Imperium. Zawiązał on sojusz z Kapłanami Maszyny z Marsa pozwalając zachować własną religię oraz autonomię w zamian za dostarczanie statków kosmicznych, maszyn oraz materiałów potrzebnych do prowadzenia wojny. Imperator rozpoczął wielką krucjatę po galaktyce. Wielkimi flotami przeładowanymi kosmicznymi marines oraz ogromnymi tytanami z Marsa zdobył galaktykę a na początku 31 tysiąclecia Imperium już lśniło swym blaskiem. Imperator marzył , aby znów zaczął się okres złotego rozumu oraz postępu jednak wizja ta została rozwiana przez wojnę domową zwaną jako "Herezja Horusa". Horus wódz "Synów Horusa" , który został dowódcą krucjaty po Imperatorze został spaczony siłami chaosu i zbuntował się przeciw ojcu. Połowa kosmicznych marines oraz kapłanów maszyny obrócili się przeciw Imperium . Zdrajcy oraz lojalni Cesarzowi wojownicy prowadzili wojnę przez siedem lat pozostawiając za sobą niezliczoną ilość planet zniszczoną ogniem walk oraz wybuchami jądrowymi. thumb|Kosmiczni Marines z Zakonu Imperial Fists bronią Pałacu Imperatora przed chordami ChaosuPodczas bitwy o Terre legiony zdrajców oblegało pałac Cesarza a miliardy lojalnych ziemian padły w obronie swej planety. Setki milionów cywilów , którzy zostali uwięzieni na tyłach wojsk chaosu cierpieli straszliwe męki z rąk mrocznych bogów. Imperator i jego lojalni słudzy ostatecznie zwyciężyli a Horus zginął na mostku swego statku lecz cena była wysoka. Imperator został śmiertelnie ranny i przeżył tylko dlatego, że jego ciało zostało umieszczone w mechanizmie zwanym "Złoty Tron". Chociaż jego umysł pozostał w pełni sprawny i aktywny i Immaterium, to już nie mógł bezpośrednio kontaktować się ze swoimi sługami. I tak przez ostatnie 10.000 lat Imperium rosło i kształtowało się kulturowo i moralnie. Ludzie zaczęli wierzyć, że Imperator jest Bogiem w ludzkiej postaci i tylko on może uchronić ludzi przed niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi na nich w Drodze Mlecznej. Terra stała się oficjalnym sercem Imperium rozciągającego się na dziesiątki tysięcy lat świetlnych i obejmującym ponad 1mln zamieszkałych światów. Setki miliardów ludzi nazywają Terre domem lecz ludzie mieszkają tam w miastach-ulach (z ang.Hive city) , które są istnymi labiryntami a ludzie muszą cierpieć głód i biedę w toksycznym krajobrazie miasta rozciągającego się na większą część planety. Szczęśliwcy są w stanie znaleźć pracę w biurokracji Administratum, podczas gdy reszta jest skazana na ubóstwo lub niewolniczą prace w manufaktoriach. W 41 tysiącleciu ludzie nie mają wątpliwości , że Terra będzie miejscem zbawienia ludzkości lub ostatnim bastionem ludzkości w obronie przeciwko hordom chaosu, xenos lub heretyckiemu buntowi. Geografia W 41milenium Terra jest największym Imperialnym światem-ulem w galaktyce. Ziemia została pozbawiona wszelkich form naturalnych wiele tysięcy lat temu jej gleba jest kompletnie jałowa a atmosfera jest mglista od zanieczyszczeń przemysłowych. Miasta i wszelkiego rodzaju konstrukcje pokrywają całą powierzchnie planety. Oceany na planecie dawno już wyparowały z powodu podwyższonej temperatury po wybuchach termojądrowych. Woda pitna sprowadzana jest z orbity na frachtowcach, które pozyskują wodę z komet z poza układu słonecznego. Wszystkie pasma górskie zostały wyrównane, wszystkie za wyjątkiem Himalajów z powodu istniejących pod nimi laboratoriów genetycznych, w których Imperator stworzył pierwszych kosmicznych marines więcej niż 10.000 lat temu. Pod całym pasmem górskim znajdują się również izby Astronomicanu. Pomimo wielkich zniszczeń podczas Herezji Horusa oraz wielu wybuchów termojądrowych Terra jest nadal najbardziej zaludnionym światem-ulem. Większość obywateli żyje w nędzy z nadzieją , że chociaż jedno z ich potomstwa dostanie się do Adeptus Terra chociaż jako pachołek czyli adept najniższego stopnia. Na ziemi leży min. siedziba Inkwizycji a mianowicie pod powierzchnią Antarktydy i jest jednym z najbardziej chronionych miejsc w Imperium. Lokacje Terra jest sercem imperium a także wielu ważnych organizacji. Do najważniejszych miejsc na Ziemi należą: *'thumb|280px|Imperator po Herezji HorusaPałac Imperatora' - jest największą budowlą na planecie (zajmuje prawie całą półkulę północną) i jest strzeżony przez Adeptus Custodes, którzy rzadko opuszczają pałac. Jest to serce Administratum jak i siedziba złotego tronu. Jest on opisywany jako :"nieskończenie wielkie miejsce z liczną zakazaną technologią i wieloma głębokimi przejściami sięgającymi głęboko w trzewia planety" *'Brama Wieczności' - jest największym wejściem do sali Imperatora a także miejscem przyciągającym najwięcej pielgrzymów. Po przejściu długiego na mile korytarza , który jest wyłożony sztandarami największych bohaterów można ujrzeć bramę nieskończoności . Tylko nieliczni mogą przez nią przejść. Przed bramą nieskończoności znajduje się swego rodzaju cmentarz ,na którym pochowani są najbardziej zasłużeni słudzy Imperium *'Sanctum Imperialis' - jest salą , w której zasiada przewodnik ludzkości. Sala ta strzeżona jest przez trzystu z Adeptus Custodes, elit wśród elit. *'Adeptus Terra' - znani jako kapłani Ziemi. Jest to rząd Imperium składający się z niezliczonych organizacji a także członków. *'Administratum' - jest to organizacja wchodząca w skład Adeptus Terra, składa się z niezliczonych urzędników, pisarzy, biurokratów i personelu administracyjnego. Pracują oni bezustannie zarządzając imperium na każdym poziomie od budowy flot po ściąganie podatków. Jest to największy z wydziałów tworzących Adeptus Terra a dziesięć miliardów adeptów pracuje w Imperialnym Pałacu. *'Zakazana Forteca' - wyryte pod Himalajami izby Astronomicanu gdzie dziesięć tysięcy psioników nieprzerwanie zasila "latarnie"Astronomicanu swą energią życiową. Psychiczne światło Astronomicanu sięga tysięcy lat świetlnych wgłąb Spaczni. Wykorzystywane jest przez zmutowanych psioników zwanych nawigatorami , którzy przewodzą flotom podczas przemierzania bezdroży Spaczni chaosu. *'Siedziba Inkwizycji' - jest sprawnie chronionym kompleksem położonym pod powierzchnią Antarktydy. *'Siedziba nawigatorów' - Siedziba rodzin z Navis Nobilities. ich położenie nie jest powszechnie znane. *'thumb|280px|Brama WiecznościSale Wyroków' - siedziba Adeptus Arbities, organizacji ścigania Imperium. *'Officio Assassinorum - '''składają się na nią szkoły i świątynie zabójców. Wiadomo , że działają na terenie całego Imprium lecz miejsce Officio Assassinorum jest owiane tajemnicą. *'Adeptus Astra Telepathica - jest organizacją zajmującą się szkoleniem psioników. Niesławne czarne okręty Astra Adeptus podróżują po całym Imperium, zbierają kilka tysięcy psioników a następnie wracają z nimi na Ziemie. Psionicy są analizowani na podstawie siły ich umysłu a także na opieraniu się pokusom chaosu. Niektórzy z nich mogą stać się Atropathami czyli specjalistycznymi psionikami, którzy mogą wysyłać i odbierać wiadomości na wiele tysięcy lat świetlnych (narazie nie istnieje inna forma wysyłania wiadomości). Inni są rekrutowani do wspierania Astronomicanu. Najsilniejsi, którzy posiadają wystarczającą moc umysłu a także potrafią opierać się demonom na własną rękę , mogą wziąć udział w szkoleniu na Akolitę w siedzibie Inkwizycji. Niektórzy z nich sami zostają inkwizytorami. Ci którzy są zbyt słabi lub są zagrożeniem dla życia stają się ofiarami dla złotego tronu oraz Imperatora dzięki czemu może on żyć i kierować Imperium. Tylko ci psionicy , którzy szkolili się w Scholastia Psykana mogą być prawdziwymi psionikami. Inni mogą zostać uznani za heretyków lub czarownice po czym zostaną zabici przez Inkwizycje. *'''Pałac Eklezjarchatu - mieści się on na całym kontynencie Australijskim. Jest on domem dla jednego z dwóch głównych klasztorów- twierdz od Adepta Soritas (sióstr bitwy). *'''Senatorum Imperialis - '''jest to siedziba rady dwunastu najwyższych rangą polityków Imperium. Wysocy lordowie Terry (z ang.high lords of Terra) rządzą Imperium w imieniu Imperatora. Astronomican Astronomican jest psychiczną radio latarnią, która pomaga Nawigatorom podróżować przez bezkresną Osnowę. Bez pomocy astronomicanu podróże dłuższe niż na odległość kilku tysięcy lat świetlnych były by niemożliwe co miałoby straszne skutki. Luna Księżyc jest miejscem położenie wielu laserów. To właśnie one zadały ogromne straty flocie Horusa kiedy to owa flota zmierzała w kierunku Ziemi. Luna była największym portem kosmicznym podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty oraz Herezji Horusa. Kategoria:Imperium